


Under The Mistletoe

by hollyblue2



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2018 [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Engagement, Established Relationship, Fingering, Fluff, Frottage, M/M, Mistletoe, Prostate Massage, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 02:05:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14760566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollyblue2/pseuds/hollyblue2
Summary: Dean feels the elastic of Cas’ underwear and dips his fingers in, glancing up at Castiel who’s lost to the stimulation.“Tell me you want more.”“I do, please. I want your fingers.” Castiel breathes with a hitch as Dean strokes a finger awkwardly against Castiel’s cock.





	Under The Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this is a Christmas fic in May... 
> 
> "Fingering under the mistletoe" came from Dean during a game of Quiplash, so all the credit goes to him for that... I just wrote the fic :P
> 
> This fills squares for my kink bingo and also fluff bingo, fingering and engagement respectively.
> 
> Beta'd by [galaxystiel](https://galaxystiel.tumblr.com) ♥

  


*******

Castiel pauses under the doorway and grins, looking up at the mistletoe. “Kiss me,” he whispers. Their house is peaceful after a raucous Christmas Day with their families.

Dean steps forward towards him, smiling back but with different motives in mind. He slams Cas against the door frame, eliciting a gasp from him and pressing their lips together. They hum and groan as Dean presses his body firmly into Cas’ and grinds against him, hands sliding up Cas’ sides and rucking up his shirt.

He pulls it up far enough to reveal Cas’ nipples and breaks off their furious kissing. He listens as Cas gasps for breath and then tongues at them.

Cas’ hands rake up his back, making him shiver with pleasure and he works harder at Cas’ nipples to relish in that addicting sensation.

“Please...” whispers Cas above him and Dean’s hands wander lower to the lax waistband of Cas’ jeans. He’s not wearing a belt this late in the evening, having slipped it off the moment he got home from work. Dean feels the elastic of Cas’ underwear and dips his fingers in, glancing up at Castiel who’s lost to the stimulation.

“Tell me you want more.”

“I do, please. I want your fingers.” Castiel breathes with a hitch as Dean strokes a finger awkwardly against Castiel’s cock.

Cas’ tight jeans don’t give him a lot of room to work with but he’s sure he can manage.

Dean stands and nibbles Cas’ earlobe. “Make my fingers nice and wet for yourself.” He murmurs. Cas hums in response. Dean presses two fingers past Cas’ lips and feels as Cas works spit and his tongue around them. He does a good job, it’s one of Cas’ best qualities in the bedroom. He gives the best blowjobs. Pulling his fingers from his mouth, Dean lets his hand travel down Cas’ back and down his crack to the tight bud of his ass. He spends a few seconds running his spit slick fingers over his boyfriend’s rim before dipping in a single finger to the first knuckle.

“Relax, Cas,” Dean licks a stripe up Cas’ neck before sucking a bruise just under his ear, it’s Cas’ perfect sweet spot and Dean can’t help but abuse it. He feels the moment Cas truly relaxes and lets him in and he lets his middle finger slide inside him. He’s still mostly open from the night before when Cas had made the most beautiful sounds as Dean kept on stimulating him after they’d both spent.

Another finger slips in and Dean begins to kiss the opposing side of Cas’ neck. He gets another groan as a reward and crooks his finger when he knows he’s in far enough. The result has Cas calling out and craning his head back, knocking the back of his skull against the wide doorframe. Castiel’s fingers dig into Deans shoulder blades and it hurts a bit but Cas’ pleasure is taking precedence. Castiel’s jeans are rough against his wrist as he pumps his two fingers in and out and pressing himself into Castiel’s cock, Dean can feel how hard it is, and hides a smirk of satisfaction.

He’s reminded of their first fuck in some dodgy bar bathroom outside of the state nearly two years ago now. Dean hadn’t wanted anyone to know about his _weekend activities_ so he’d chosen to do them in another state where he’d be less likely to be caught. They’d both enjoyed it, Dean pressing Cas into the side of the stall and hoisting him up so Castiel’s legs were wrapped round his waist. He’d fingered him open even though Castiel had done it for himself before he’d even arrived, obviously out on the hunt for a fuck. Still, it meant he’d slid home with an ease he didn’t have with anyone else. That had been the moment he’d found Castiel’s sweet spot and he’d come right in Dean’s other hand, pulling at his cock.

Dean hears as Castiel draws in a sharp breath as Dean stimulates his prostate again and again, rubbing against it as much as he can. With deft fingers, Dean slips a hand between his own body and Castiel’s where they’re pressed in close and undoes Castiel’s jeans. Castiel’s cock in hand, Dean strokes harshly, using Castiel’s precome as lubricant as much as he can.

It doesn’t take long, Castiel’s breathing becomes uneven, hitching and high pitched as he fights against shouting out. There’s no one here to hear them but he likes keeping quiet, he likes to keep the heightened sensations bottled up to make for a powerful orgasm.

“You’re so close,” Dean whispers, recognising the signs. Dean locks his lips with Castiel’s once again, he wants to feel Castiel’s gasp as he orgasms and with one last swipe of his thumb over the head of Castiel’s cock while simultaneously pressing his fingers into Castiel’s prostate, he comes with a held breath. Dean

“Marry me?” Dean spills accidentally.

“Fuck.” Castiel says hoarsely after a few moments. He comes down from his tip toes and rests his forehead against Dean’s chest, cheeks flushed and brow sweaty. Dean slips his fingers out with a whine from Castiel and holds Cas’ hips steady where they stand.

“Did you...just propose?” Castiel can barely string a sentence together.

“You okay?” Dean asks, ignoring Cas’ question. He wants to card his hands through Cas’ hair but neither of them are clean.

“That was... Fuck.”

Dean grins, resting his chin atop Castiel’s head.

“Do you want to go and lie down for a moment? I need to wash my hands.” Dean’s still got butterflies in his stomach, he thought they’d go away after he came but it’s not the case.

“Okay,” Castiel is beautifully pliant as he walks to the couch, looking back to eye the mistletoe with a lazy smile. Dean catches his breath for a moment. His boyfriend is distractedly handsome, even more so since he started training for the marathon.

Dean wants to run upstairs to the bathroom but his legs are too jelly like to do so. Instead he takes each step carefully and yawns half way up.

Holy shit, he asked Cas to marry him. Remembering it makes him smile and the butterflies beat against his insides. Castiel also didn’t answer him, which while he knows they were both on the brink of an orgasm, having the question out there unanswered makes him nervous. _What if Cas says no? what if this is too spur of the moment and he doesn’t believe him?_ Questions race through his mind and he takes deep breaths to quell his fears. He loves Castiel, and Castiel loves him.

With more energy after washing his hands and changing his boxers, Dean bounds down the stairs. He creeps into the living room where Cas has the TV on but muted and is staring at the pictures of a nature documentary go by.

Cas moves and lets Dean slide in behind him on the couch and they snuggle together.

“You asked me to marry you,” Castiel says. His eyes don’t leave the screen but Dean can feel Castiel’s heart thump in his chest.

“I did.” This time, Dean can run his fingers through Cas’ wayward hair, it’s soft from his shower that morning, and still smells faintly of mangos. There’s a silence where Dean expects Castiel to answer but nothing comes. Cas’ face is relaxed watching the TV and it’s frustrating that he can’t tell what Cas is thinking. “Would... would you like that?” he asks eventually, the words thick in his throat.

“I think we’d have to water down the story when we tell my parents. My mother would faint.”

Dean chuckles, his chest vibrating against Castiel’s head. “Is that a yes?”

“Yes, Dean. I would love to marry you.” Castiel turns in his arms, resting his head against Dean’s neck and pressing lighter kisses there while Dean soothes an arm up and down his back.

“That’s good.” Castiel unmutes the TV and they listen to some American nature enthusiast explain the ecosystem of Yellowstone until they both fall asleep, neither of them waking until Dean’s phone blares out Led Zeppelin.  Telling people can wait until the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this was enjoyable!


End file.
